


Hicup is not content with dragon-BACK riding

by dzamie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Human/Dragon Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Night Furies (How to Train Your Dragon), One Shot, implied belly riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzamie/pseuds/dzamie
Summary: Hiccup has a new idea: flying UNDER a dragon. This needs a new harness. It also needs Gobber to know when to stop talking. Toothcup all but outright stated.Written for Day 15 - Forge as part of Smaugust
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Kudos: 96





	Hicup is not content with dragon-BACK riding

**Author's Note:**

> Hiccup and Toothless are 18 here. Takes place sometime after the first movie, probably after the second.

Hiccup looked at the night fury sprawled out on his floor, then back at the sketch he was working on. It showed Toothless, but with the addition of a new harness, sketched out to allow Hiccup to strap himself in underneath the dragon. It was an idea Hiccup had come up with after a long night of playing with Toothless and waking up in his scaly embrace, though what originally started as merely a few straps to keep him slung under his partner soon got the Hiccup Touch and bloomed into a full harness, designed to keep dragon and rider comfortable in a few different orientations, and even lock Hiccup in for Toothless to go flying with him. Hiccup sat back and appreciated his efforts; he had improved a lot since that very first saddle he had slipped onto Toothless so long ago.

"Alright, bud, what do you think of this?" He turned the paper towards Toothless, who rolled back onto his feet and plodded over. The night fury stared at his creation, occasionally turning his head to look at Hiccup or lifting a leg or wing to match himself against the drawing. After a minute or two, he thumped his tail on the floor, turned, and walked over to Hiccup's flight suit before pressing his snout against it and burbling.

Hiccup snapped his fingers and grinned brightly, scribbling a few more shapes on the plan. "Quick-release clasps to let me drop away and glide, great idea, Toothless." He tapped the end of his charcoal pencil to his mouth, searching for flaws they would introduce, but came up short. A good sign. "Oh, but I'll have to switch to your back after we use that; I don't think I'll be able to get back into the straps mid-air," he pointed out, then grinned and walked over to his dragon to scratch under his chin. "And I don't think this design supports a saddle. You don't mind me riding you bareback, do you, bud?" Toothless growled affectionately and nuzzled the human, pushing him back a bit.

Hiccup took a few steps backward, laughing, and picked up a measuring string. "That's what I thought. Alright, let's find out how big these things have to be. Could you rear back, bud?"

Toothless pushed back off his front legs, flapping his wings to stay steady. Hiccup walked up, string in hand, and pressed it against his scaly chest, then belly, taking note of how long each segment was. As he moved from one position to the next, he started to keep his hands on Toothless, enjoying the dragon's natural warmth and the pleasant texture of his scales. This drew out a low purr from the night fury, who placed his forepaws on Hiccup's shoulders. "Uh, Toothless? What are you doing?" the viking asked, only to be pushed down, a heavy dragon landing over him. Toothless felt him wince under his scaly body, and made sure to only lightly rest his belly on Hiccup's back, purring from the friendly contact. Hiccup laughed. "Oh, prototyping a use of the harness already, huh, bud?" Toothless growled in the affirmative, which got him a very pleasant rub from his rider. "Alright, then, but we're finishing up as soon as we're done with this."

Hiccup did finish the measurements after they were done. What he didn't count on, however, was the few hours between Toothless initiating and Hiccup getting his specs. They both fell into a satisfied, restful sleep at the end of the night, Hiccup in Toothless's hold, like when they fell into the demise of the Red Death.

\---

"Mornin', Hiccup!" Gobber called into the forge, "yer up early. Oh, hello Toothless. Helped him start the fire, did ye?" He got a happy burble in response.

"Hey, Gobber," Hiccup called back, a little less enthusiastic. He had been hoping to be in and out before the experienced smith came in. Unfortunately, after an incident with a Deadly Nadder, two Gronkles, and Hookfang a week back, a lot of the pre-made inventory had become slag, at best. "I just figured I'd... help with the restocking a little!" Hiccup lied, "plus, there's just nothing like hammering a metal ring into place to work out some tension, am I right?"

The older viking waddled up to the workbench and eyed the work Hiccup had done. "No, ye didn't," he said bluntly, "and that means you have a project! Now come on, let ol' Gobber see what yer up tae."

There was a soft 'whoomf' from the furnace as Toothless reached in and stoked the fire some more. Hiccup sighed, and passed him the sketch from last night. "It's a harness for riding Toothless," he explained as his hammer fell on the softened metal, "it'll let me drop in my flight suit without having me jump off his back or Toothless invert." The young viking held the piece of metal he was working on up in his tongs, nodded, tapped a few more times, and then quenched it. "It uses my standard dual-controlled tailfin design to let Toothless fly along with me without risking losing control if my flight suit doesn't work quite right." Another batch of molten metal was poured into a mold.

Gobber picked up the design, turned it around a little, then put it back down. "And I notice you've put several places for the leg braces and stirrups," he mentioned.

Hiccup tensed. "Yeah, it's for... it lets me easily disengage and reengage if Toothless and I want him to steer solo for a while."

"Mm." The older blacksmith was not impressed. "And the one on the other side?"

"Uhh... for dropping off into a dive more easily?"

"Hiccup." Gobber took him by the shoulders and turned the young man to face him. "I'm not stupid. This isn't just for having fun with your flight suit, is it?"

Hiccup shook his head. Gobber picked up one of the finished pieces of metal, to be used to support the viking, and turned it over in his hands. "Well, for starters, you'll want two of these. One of them nice and sturdy, for flying over water in your flight suit, and the other to cover in something much more comfortable. Probably goat down. Ye won't get as haunted that way."

Hiccup gawked at him; Gobber shrugged. "Ye act like yer the first boy t'ever go through puberty. You should see what I made way back when I was a wee lad. Took me two days to assemble." He cringed and stared off at the memory, muttering, "nearly clean tore off me-"

"OKAY that's enough," Hiccup loudly interrupted, "that's... that's okay, I don't think I need to know that. Ever. Wow. Um..." he rambled, running his hand through his hair, "so, I think I'll just get one design done today and go flying with Toothless." He picked up the latest cooling metal and started to work it into shape.

The blacksmith laughed and clapped him on the back. Hiccup managed to keep a solid grip on the metal and also not burn himself on it, a skill he picked up during his years working with Gobber. "Well, good luck with yer 'project.' Before you two leave, could ye get Toothless to light up the rest o' the furnaces? We lost a lot of good axeheads and knives last week."

Hiccup looked over to Toothless, who was staring at a trio of Terrible Terrors across the street. "You okay with that, bud? Mind starting up the rest of the furnaces for Gobber?" he asked. The night fury turned towards him, nodded and rumbled, and then got up to spit a shot of plasma into each cold furnace as Gobber walked over to start melting down some buckets of metal in them. Hiccup finished shaping and cooling the last piece for the harness's basic configuration, then set the tools down to start sanding the metal. "So, uh, goat down?"

"Aye, goat down. Wool can be soft, but boy does it itch! And so hot, too; you should have seen the SIZE of the rash I got when I-"

"THANK YOU, Gobber, thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Hiccup said as he desperately tried to forget what Gobber had just said. "Do you do that on purpose?"

In between the clangs of Gobber's hammer-hand on metal, his laughter was clearly audible. "Ah, Hiccup, yer some o' the most fun I have around the smithy some days." This earned a groan from the dragon rider.

Once Hiccup had finished the metalwork, he and Toothless left the forge, confident that the leatherwork could be finished back at his workshop. Before they left, of course, Toothless helpfully batted at the coals burning in the furnaces, keeping the heat up for longer.

\---

A few hours later, it was done. The harness had come together, Toothless had been fitted, and Hiccup verified he felt secure under Toothless's belly. With that, all that was left was to test it. Hiccup clung to his dragon's neck as the night fury flapped to carry them to the edge of the cove they had first met in. It was grassy, it had a pond... if something went wrong and Hiccup ended up face-down with a dragon on him, this was one of the safest places for it.

As Hiccup made one last check of the harness, Toothless playfully nipped at his shirt, tugging it up. Hiccup laughed and rubbed the night fury's snout. "Maybe next time, bud. Gotta make sure my outsides won't get rearranged as well." Toothless huffed, but his tail swished back and forth as he thought of a next time. Soon, Hiccup had strapped himself in, and dragon and rider approached the lip of the cove. Hiccup's heart was pounding, and he could feel Toothless's thundering against his back. All of a sudden, the grass below didn't look so soft. However, as he felt the night fury's body tense, ready to spring, he refocused on his feet against the tailfin pedals.

Toothless leapt, spread his wings, and dove for speed. His tailfin snapped out, and the pair pulled up. The dragon hugged his forelegs around his rider, and above the wind buffeting his face, Hiccup could feel and hear Toothless purring. He felt that, if he were able to, he'd be purring, too.


End file.
